


Santa Buddy

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Denial, Derek is Santa, Fluff, M/M, Mall Santa is Derek, Pining, Stiles likes Mall Santa, santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does not have a crush on the Santa at the mall. At all. He’s not in denial. Oh my fucking god Scott shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> *raises hands in surrender* don't hurt me... I'm sorry I have been away so long, things in life got super serious super fast. But enough about icky life stuff now for Sterek fluff.
> 
> Song title from the Biggest Christmas No Homo Song Like EVERRRRR - Santa Buddy : Michael Buble.
> 
> Also My Tumblr has changed

"Hey Stiles, want to go to the Mall?” Lydia asked, tone innocent and face distracted. Stiles raised his eyes from where he was bent over Allison’s nails, and set his glare on Lydia. She responded by blowing out on her nails and raising a single eyebrow.

“No.” Stiles growled, returning to add another layer to Allison’s nail polish. Turns out he has a super steady hand when wet things are involved. (Don’t even go there).

“Ooh! I could use a trip to the mall actually!” Kira squealed, popping her head out from the kitchen where she was baking cookies with the reluctant help of Malia; who wanted to be here less than Stiles.

“Anything that’s not cookies.” Malia snarled, licking icing off her finger.

“No.” Stiles pouted, he could feel the odds leaving his favour.

“I'll call Scott?” Allison asked, looking at Stiles with sympathy in her eyes.

“No way, he’s worse than you guys.” Stiles took a deep sigh, keeping every little movement dramatic.

“Then he’s definitely coming.” Lydia smirked, the twisted smile reminding him of the Lydia he fawned over in High School. It wasn’t hot anymore it was bloody annoying.

“I hate you all.”

 

*******

Stiles doesn’t have a problem with the mall. Or Christmas. Separately he adores them, and usually them both combined is the shit. But since the arrival of Santa’s Grotto hidden up by Macy’s and Abercrombie and Fitch, Stiles hates it. Mainly he hates being there with the little shit squad otherwise known as his friends. Usually his time up by Macy’s is spent oggling the shirtless guys they hire to promote one of the little Hawaiian boutiques nestled under the fake palm tree and a pretend holiday hut whilst browsing the overpriced plaid, but ever since the arrival of the Grotto his attention is elsewhere.

The person who decided that this year they should hire the hot as hell Santa should be shot, because that man is a god. Tall, tan, stubbled and lovely, he’s the fricken girl from Ipanema in a Santa suit. Even just the way he dealt with the children made Stiles’ ovaries swell.

Mainly Stiles’ just has a massive hard-on for the Santa at the Mall.

 

*******

 

“Look at him being all cute!” Stiles whined, angrily chewing his Cinnabon. Allison’s perfectly manicured hand gently caressed his shoulder in comfort.

 Sexy-Cute Mall Santa was beaming at a small blonde child that was rattling off his Christmas list, his hazel eyes watched the kid intently like if he missed anything the kid said his world would end.

"You do realise this looks like we're just staring at a bunch of kids, right?" Malia raised an eyebrow, looking down the line to where Stiles was moping into Allison's shoulder. 

"Shush, Mal." Kira pressed a churro into Malia's mouth. "He is gorgeous even through the god awful beard, I can understand the attraction." Kira nodded, and Malia snarled, defensively taking Kira's hand. 

"I swear sometimes you act as if you were raised by coyotes, Malia." Lydia sighed, elegantly liking the sugar dust off her fingers. "Now I'm bored. Stiles look no line, got talk to him." 

"What?!" Stiles exclaimed as Scott appeared from his left and Lydia gripped his other shoulder, and with their combined strength pushed him into the now closing Grotto. 

The Santa stood there, padded belly in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. 

"Hello?" Santa asked, his voice not as deep as Stiles' expected, to be honest he sounded like Zac Efron. 

"Hi." Stiles blurted. "Hey, you're santa. I have no kid with me. Just so you know. Erm. I'm Stiles. Shit I don't know how to do this."

"I've seen you." The Santa smirked, hooking his fingers into his overly large belt loops, which hung by his hips since he had removed the padded belly. 

"You have?"

"You're here every Thursday and Friday. You are not subtle." He removed his hands from their stance to pull off his hat and beard. Under the awful beard and the wonderful hat, Santa had dark, almost black hair and matching dark stubble framing a jawline that you could use to cut steak. 

"Damn. I thought I was being sneaky." Stiles smirked down at his sneakers.

"Not at all." He laughed. "I'm Derek." 

"No, you're not! You're Santa!" Stiles cried in his best mock kid voice. Stiles felt a burst of courage as Derek laughed at his joke. And  ifyou can't be a little outravenous at Christmas; when can you? "Are you free anytime soon? Because I think I wanna date Santa." 

"You're in luck. I've finished my rounds for this year. The elves can manage on their own this year." Derek grinned.

 

 

**_ Vaguely six years into the not so distant future. _ **

 

"Uncle Stiles?" Athie looked up to Stiles, bouncing on the balls of her little feet. "How do you know Santa?" Stiles looked up at the Grotto and grinned. 

"Oh me and Santa go way back." Stiles smirked, eyes locking with Derek who winked back at Stiles. 

"Does that mean you are on the nice list?" Athie questioned, pulling Stiles down to her height by his arm. Stiles would never get used to Scott's eyes looking back at him in little Athie, nor their puppy dog effect. To be honest he didn't really want too. 

"Occasionally." Stiles laughed. 

"Can you make sure I'm on it?" Athie pried, deadly serious.

"Hey if you get coal. I'll help you hide it in Uncle Jacksons Stocking? How about that?"

"This is why you are the best Uncle Stiles." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://a-littlesomething-different.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
